


who told you?

by psychiatrist_returning



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychiatrist_returning/pseuds/psychiatrist_returning
Summary: You aren’t telling anyone the sex of your baby, except one person...
Relationships: Sam Seaborn/Reader
Kudos: 3





	who told you?

**Author's Note:**

> from my tumblr, psychiatristreturning

As soon as you stepped into the west wing, Donna Moss was immediately at your side, pelting you with questions about the baby, and most importantly, the sex of the baby. “Please, just tell me the sex of the baby! Y/N, please.” 

Donna pleaded for you to answer the question but all she got was, “I’m not telling Sam, I’m not telling anyone.” 

The blonde woman frowned and walked behind you, continuously asking what the sex was and how the baby was. “At least tell me that the baby is healthy,”

You stopped and turned, “Yes, the baby is healthy, and we got a full heartbeat. Now, Donna you’ll learn one day what the sex is, just, not at the moment.” 

She turned on her heel and began to saunter down the hall to Josh when she turned and said, “I’m just glad you’re okay.”

You mouthed a quick, ‘Thank you’ and went on your way. All throughout the hall you passed assistants, interns, and other workers who all sent you smiles of pure joy and encouragements. Even though working in the White House was never like this, it felt nice to be cared for so much by people, or, they were afraid of you. Either works. Coming down the hallway you were once again stopped by a sad man by the name of Toby Ziegler, “Appointment go well?” he asked in his usual reserved tone, though he did seem happy for you and Toby. 

“It did. Thank you very much.” You smirked knowing where he was going from that question. 

“Do you know the sex of the baby?” his eyes widened, even though he knew you wouldn’t tell him. 

“Yes, but I’m not telling you!” 

He followed you into your office which was on the other side of Sam’s office, “C’mon Y/N! Someone’s gotta know,” 

You sat behind your desk and placed your purse down, “Yes, me, my doctor, and whoever is above.” you smiled at him, “Go, I need to get some work done! But I’ll talk to you later about the meeting this morning!” 

He popped his head in your door, “Yea, I’ll catch you up later.” 

~~~~

You sat in your office, calmly finishing some work from the morning and waiting for Sam to come back from a lunch with a congressman from New York. During this time period as you worked you ate about a whole family sized bag of salt and vinegar chips and waited, cradling your baby bump softly. Sam wandered into your office, gazing at you with pure love and adoration, wondering how he got so lucky with you. “Hey,” 

You jumped slightly in your chair, “Oh! Hi, how was your meeting with the congressman?”

“Good,” he walked over to you in your chair and kissed you softly, “How was the appointment?” 

“Amazing, I heard the heartbeat!” you smiled up at him, “They’re all healthy.”

“That’s wonderful, did you find out if it’s a boy or girl?” 

You slapped his elbow, “Yes, but I’m not telling.”

“Fine. But I had to try.”

~~~~

Later that night you had told Sam you were going to talk to the president, and as you left your office you grabbed the ultrasound pictures and put them in your pocket. “Hey, Charlie.”

“What’s up, Y/N?” the boy looked at you, reaching for the phone knowing what you were going to ask.

You gestured to him picking up the phone, “I assume you know who I’m asking to see.”

“Yeah, I’ll call him. He’s in the residency.” 

“Thank you.”

~~~~

Knocking softly on the door, the president’s voice sounded, “Come in, Y/N.” 

“Good evening, Mr. President.” 

“Evening Y/N,” he took off his reading glasses and looked at you, “How’s the baby?” 

“Well, actually, that’s what I wanted to talk to you about.”

He gestured to the couch next to him, and you quickly sat, “Mr. President, I hope you know how much you mean to me and Sam. I mean, we wouldn’t be married without you.” you took a deep breath and pulled the photos out of your pocket and the president looked tearfully at you, you were a daughter to him, “That’s my three-month-old baby girl.”

“I thought you weren’t telling anyone,” 

You looked at him, “I’m making an exception for the president,” you both smiled.

“Well, congratulations on a baby girl. You’ll find raising a daughter quite the experience.” Your eyes widened, “A good experience.”

You breathed out a sigh of relief, “Thank you for being such a good man, Mr. President.”

He nodded, “Have a good night Y/N,”

“You too, Mr. President.” 

~~~~

“Y/N, Sam!” Josh ran after the two of you, eventually stepping next to you, “Congrats on a girl, I thought you weren’t telling anyone.”

Sam looked at you, “We’re having a girl?” he smiled.

You nodded, “Who told you Josh?” 

He shrugged in his usual manner, “I don’t know, but everybody knows,” 

You looked down, flustered, “I’m going to go down to the Oval Office.” Both the men looked at each other, puzzled at your behavior. 

~~~~

“Mr. President.” 

He got out of his chair, “Look I’m sorry. It was late, I told Abbey. And you know Abbey, she tells everyone everything.” You frowned at the president, “I’m sorry, who told you?”

“Practically everyone, Josh told Sam. But I’m not surprised it was him.” you took a timid step in the direction of the president, “It’s alright, it was bound to happen sometime. But I’m glad you knew first.” 

He smiled at you, “You know you could name her after the Russian Duchess-”

You pointed a finger at him, “You aren’t boring my daughter all the time, I forbid it.” 

“Come on! It’s exciting!” he yelled as you shut the door. Sam stood outside the door looking at you.

“You told him?”

“We owed it to him. But he told Abbey and Abbey told, well, everyone.” 

He wrapped his arms around you, “I love you and our daughter no matter what happens.”

“And I love you both dearly, as well."


End file.
